Bernael (The End)
Bernael is the leader of the demons and bringer of the Apocalypse. He is a version of Bernael from an alternate timeline where Bernael stole Lucifer's grace. With Lucifer's grace powering him, Bernael's hordes drove mankind to near extinction. History Background In this universe, Bernael stayed loyal to heaven and fought on God's side in the war in heaven. Once Lucifer was released from his cage, he and Bernael got into a fight and Bernael slit Lucifer's throat open and stole his grace. Stealing Lucifer's grace, Bernael was corrupted and turned against heaven. He led the demons in a successful war, and the human population was greatly reduced. Heaven left the Earth, allowing Bernael free reign over the state of the Earth, but some Angels stayed and joined Bernael. The remaining human survivors formed a group known as Camp Michael. Season 2 In an attempt to save Rebecca from Bernael, Haziel transported Rebecca to this alternate universe, although she didn't know which universe she was sent to. Rebecca meets the members of Camp Michael who are led by her counterpart, this earth's Rebecca Hollands. This earth's Rebecca leads the group on a suicide mission to kill Bernael. They go his location and while the team goes in to face off against the demons there. Rebecca (the end) and Rebecca (main universe) go to kill Bernael. This world's Rebecca asks the main Rebeccato stay behind and wait for her signal. However, she is easily overpowered. By the time the main Rebecca reaches their location, Bernael is posed to snap that worlds Rebecca's neck, which he does in front of the main universe Rebecca. Turning around, he is genuinely surprised to see the other Rebecca, but greets her with a smile. Bernael speaks to Rebecca who questions if he will kill her but Bernael states that would be redundant after killing her counterpart and tries to convince the main universe Rebecca that he does not wish to destroy the world, only purify it. He describes the Earth as God's last masterpiece. He insists that he is not like her Bernael and wishes for Rebecca to understand his plight. Rebecca is not fazed by his words and simply says he's exactly like her Bernael. Bernael simply smiles and comments on how he likes Rebecca, as he understands the angels' interest in her. He teleports behind Rebecca and places his middle and pointer finger on Rebecca's forehead and Rebecca suddenly wakes up in her own universe. Powers and Abilities Empowered by Lucifer's grace, Bernael is one of the most powerful beings in the universe with many powerful abilities. While possessing his true vessel, he was able to win the war between Heaven and Hell and destroy most of the human population. * Lower Tier Nigh-Omnipotence - He has enormous amounts of power. ** Angelic Possession - Like all angels, Bernael requires a vessel to walk the Earth and their permission to do so. ** Clairsentience - He could identify that the other Rebecca he encountered was not the Rebecca of his universe by simply looking at her. ** Immortality - Being an angel, he has an infinite life span. ** Invulnerability - As an angel, Bernael is invulnerable to nearly any form of harm with few true weaknesses. ** Super Strength - He broke his universe's Rebecca's neck effortlessly with the heel of his foot. ** Teleportation - He can teleport anywhere he desires instantly accompanied by a bolt of lightning. ** Weather Manipulation - During his meeting with Rebecca, he was able to create a thunderstorm that ended when he disappeared. ** 'Portal Creation '- Bernael was able to send Rebecca back to her own universe. ** 'Sedation '- He sedated Rebecca before sending her back to her universe. Personality This Bernael shares his counterpart's unrelenting hatred towards humanity, calling them "little hairless apes" and flawed beings. He shows no remorse in the destruction he has caused, and seems to view it as a necessity to purify Earth. Unlike his counterpart however, this Bernael professes love for the planet Earth, praising it for its beauty and finding the idea of him causing damage to it as rather humorous. Unlike his counterpart, this Rebecca displays a level of respect for Rebecca Hollands, or at least the universe traveling version that he meets. Upon noticing Rebecca's distress with him just killing his counterpart, Bernael reaches out to touch Rebecca's shoulder as if to comfort her and pulls back when he notices how uncomfortable Rebecca is with the motion. Bernael is amused by Rebecca's threats, but openly admits to actually liking him despite his general hatred for all humans, stating that he can see what the angels like in Rebecca. Physical Appearance Bernael, using John Michaels as a vessel, looks just like his main universe counterpart, but he wears grey sneakers and a black field jacket instead of a leather jacket. Season Two * The End